


Brotherly Love

by mm8



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Character Death, Ghosts, Grief/Mourning, Incest, M/M, Sibling Incest, Slash, Supernatural Elements, Weasleycest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-05
Updated: 2013-11-05
Packaged: 2017-12-31 14:48:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1032941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mm8/pseuds/mm8
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Charlie remembered countless of legends of lovers being separated by death; the surviving one living the rest of their lives in grief.<br/>Written in 2009.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Brotherly Love

Charlie remembered countless of legends of lovers being separated by death; the surviving one living the rest of their lives in grief.

Fred and George had confided in him and only him, that they were in an incestuous relationship. The twins had told Charlie because they thought he was the only one who'd understand.

So when Fred died, George naturally fell into a deep state of mourning for his brother, best friend and lover.

Charlie thought it was his duty to save George. He moved into the apartment that George and Fred shared. Together, they packed up all of their deceased brother's belongings and gave almost all of them away to the second-hand shop in Diagon Alley. Charlie took Fred's place in the bedroom, holding his younger brother at night while he cried and becoming George's new lover.

At first, the only reason Charlie started sleeping with his brother was out of pity, to fill the void in George's heart. But soon enough, he began to fall in love with George; savoring every caress and kiss, always excited to see him. George became his addiction; the oxygen he needed to breath.

One night, as Charlie was reading a book on Hungarian Horntails, a shiver went down his spine. _Funny_ , he thought. It was mid November and the heating charm was on full blast. He wrapped a near-by quilt around his shoulders and continued to read.

"Damnit, Charlie! Pay attention to me!" A frustrated voice growled.

Charlie's ear pricked up. That sounded like George, but it couldn't be. George's voice wasn't that deep. Could it be…?

"Yes, you jackass; it's me."

Hesitantly, Charlie lifted his eyes. "Fred?"

Fred looked the same as the day he died; messy, long hair, bright eyes and smile, and dark clothes. 

"Am I dreaming?"

"Nope." Fred popped the 'p'. He sat down beside his brother on the loveseat.

"But how…?"

"I'm a _ghost_!" Fred rolled his eyes as if the answer was so obvious. "I've been such a good boy that the PTB let me come down for a few minutes."

"PTB?"

" _Powers That Be_! Haven't you ever watched _Angel_?" Fred paused. "Oh, right. Of course, you haven't. It hasn't aired yet. One of the problems with being dead, that. You can see the future so you end up talking about stuff that hasn't happened yet. Annoying, really." He shook his head. "Anyway, I don't have much time left. I came down to tell you something."

Charlie bit his lip in despair. Fred was probably going to lash out at him for sleeping with George. After all, George had been Fred's lover for quite some time before he passed away.

"Thank you." Fred whispered. "Thank you so much for taking care of him. I'll always be grateful to you. By the way," He leaned forward, lips against Charlie's ear. "He's in love with you too. You guys are going to be happy together. Don't waste time. You two have my blessing." Fred smiled crookedly. "Well, my time's up. It was great seeing you." He made his way to the door, but stopped suddenly, snapping his fingers and turned around. "By the way, don't tell George any of this." He stuck out his pointer finger. "If you ever hurt him, I'll--" Fred's threat was left hanging in mid-air as he disappeared.

Charlie didn't know what to think at first. But he couldn't help but smile for a hopeful future.

**Author's Note:**

> Written in 2009.  
> Not betaed.
> 
> * Kudos are amazing and I will never stop asking for them, but getting comments, actual feedback from readers means so much. Taking five seconds out of your time can really make my day.
>   
> 
> * You can follow me on [tumblr](http://mm8fic.tumblr.com/).
>   
> 


End file.
